


Koi no yokan

by fictionalisreal



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalisreal/pseuds/fictionalisreal
Summary: The feeling could have started when she’d first made eye contact with the Persian Prince Dastan and she’d felt her world shrink down to the size of a pinhole. Or when he’d returned the Dagger to her with a look that said he knew so much more than he was ever going to say. Or when he’d gazed at her with those imploringly blue eyes like she’d put the stars in the sky. Or when they’d first touched, the briefest of hand grasps, and a rush of emotions, flashes, memories she didn’t understand or remember flooded her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Koi no yokan - Japanese  
> /coy nō yō kăn/  
> (n.) A sense one has upon meeting someone and know they are destined to fall in love.

Tamina knew there was something going on.

The feeling could have started when she’d first made eye contact with the Persian Prince Dastan and she’d felt her world shrink down to the size of a pinhole. Or when he’d returned the Dagger to her with a look that said he knew so much more than he was ever going to say. Or when he’d gazed at her with those imploringly blue eyes like she’d put the stars in the sky. Or when they’d first touched, the briefest of hand grasps, and a rush of emotions, flashes, memories she didn’t understand or remember flooded her.

Why did he seem so familiar?

The Dagger had been used, that much was for sure. But what had happened? And how was Dastan involved in all of it?

And as she watched him, it didn’t take long to realize that he had carried the weight of the world at some point, but what surprised her most of all was how much that bothered her. 

She saw the love and loyalty in his eyes for his friend Bis whenever his friend was around. She saw how his eyes lingered on his brothers in a way that made her breath hitch at the agony hidden just below the surface. She saw the way his eyes lit up when she was in the room, even though they supposedly barely knew each other. She saw the way Dastan could barely contain himself when the King arrived in Alamut, and then promptly threw himself in his father’s arms only moments after his arrival. The King, surprised, accepted his sudden display of affection and they celebrated the political alignment of the two kingdoms through marriage.

Tamina didn’t miss the conflicted way Dastan looked upon his family, half-relief and half-guilt. She didn’t miss the way he slipped out of the celebration with a look that meant the exact opposite of merriment. And she most definitely didn’t miss him violently emptying his stomach contents into a potted plant after she’d followed him.

“Prince Dastan,” she rushed in, retrieving a cold towel from a nearby room to put on his forehead.

When he finished, he wiped his mouth with the side of his hand. “I’m sorry, Princess.”

She shook her head. “Think nothing of it.” She helped him sit down on a nearby bench and tried not to watch the tremor in his hands.

“Are you alright?” she asks an interminable time later; his breaths having evened out some.

His eyes are distant and his voice is quiet. “I will be.”

“I know this isn’t because you drank too much wine; in fact, I know you drank no wine at all.”

A ghost of a smile hints across his lips and it’s the first spark of real light she’s seen in him since they met that she’s afraid she’s mistaken it for something else. “You always were so observant.”

And she believes that he knows. That somehow, he knows her better than anyone, even if they’ve only possibly met each other a week ago.

But when he looks at her, she sees another world raging in his eyes and she has a feeling it’s the same world that’s been haunting her dreams and plaguing her consciousness. She runs her fingers gently through his sweat-soaked locks, and braces for the flashbacks that come. And when they do, they’re gentle and bright and filled with love and it’s the two of them and that’s all that matters. She blinks and she’s back in the present, and he’s looking at her with such pain and resignation that she doesn’t know she’s speaking until her words are floating back to her ears. “I wish I could remember it all so you wouldn’t have to feel so alone.”

He smiles again, and this time it’s warm and full of life. His hand finds its way to her cheekbone, and Tamina can’t help but feel like they’ve done this before. “I’m not alone now.”

She doesn’t know how long they sit there when a maid finds them later – their heads pressed together, bodies huddled close, both of their thoughts on nothing but the present. It could have been days, hours, minutes; but it was a time that she would remember, even if it killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction for public-viewing purposes. I wanted to give it a go and see if anyone would like more chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
